Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth
by Poetik
Summary: A five chapter series of mine; The past of Tay Lorien, the Mercury Knight. Started in 2001, finally finished in 2004...
1. The Ballroom

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other scouts, or the show...

However, I do consider myself the owner of my original character, Tay Lorien.

**Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth**

Chapter One: The Ballroom

Tay Lorien looked sternly in the mirror at himself, knowing that much had changed since his first meeting with the Princess of Mercury. Yet deep inside his heart, he was less serious; peaceful and anxious would be more accurate terms.

As he prepared for his journey to the Moon Kingdom, his mind was flooded with memories. Some were quiet and some painful, but one stood out proudly. His concentration on the task at hand now quickly focused on a particular instance: his first and only ballroom dance.

* * *

If you consider a person's age in human years, he was probably about twelve. He was dressed well for the special occasion, wearing a light blue tuxedo. This color would represent his ancestry to the royalty of the ball, who would wear garments with the much darker shade of midnight blue. Other invited guests would wear a variety of colors, depending on their kingdom or their heritage; reds, greens, whites, and such would lighten the room.

He was the only member of his family invited; yet only the Queen knew the reason this young child was given permission to attend the extravagant occasion. She had sent out his invitation personally, and even supplied his special outfit.

His earlier meeting with the Queen was only by accident, yet turned out to be significant. She was one of few people to notice that he was gifted with the powers of the planet that she ruled over. His current invitation was primarily for the purpose of learning more about him; yet it was not for a truly personal or selfish reason. Her kingdom was relatively weakly guarded, and would need his help as soon as he could be taught to harness his powers. But he was still young, and she felt that he should at least enjoy a day in his youth, before he was hard-pressed with training and duty to his kingdom. For these reasons, a twelve year old boy named Tay Lorien had entered the Royal Palace of Mercury, alone, yet smiling broadly.

He looked very unusual for a child; his icy blue eyes sparkled with a hidden knowledge that he would some day master. His hair was short then, for that was how tradition had kept it for young boys. But it spiked, and mixed bronze and light brown strands stuck out in all directions. He almost looked wild, yet all that night all who noticed him could only sense an inner light radiating from the short boy.

At first, he was so immersed in the beauty of the palace that he could only gawk and stare at his surroundings as he walked into the ballroom. The main entrance alone, with splendid white and navy blue banners waving gently in the light wind, was a heavenly sight. Yet the ballroom was just as enchanting. Here, many people were dancing, the colors of clothing twirling and blending on a canvas of gray marble. Farther on, ambassadors from other kingdoms in the alliance made conversation with the king and queen, who overlooked the room from their thrones.

He grew tired of the view, and began to listen to the music instead. The orchestra was the best in the galaxy, and he wondered at the beautiful sounds that he heard vibrating through the room. Sometimes, the music would flare up loud and bold, and other times would be soft and quiet. Overall, the music made for excellent dancing, and through the night was played in a variety of tempos for different dances.

Now totally entranced, Tay ignorantly made his way around the crowded room to a quiet corner. He sat down on a small, comfortable couch, to observe the event and enjoy the peace that he felt, secure in this place of greatness. His motivation for this lack of sociality, however, was probably because he was shy.

He could not go unnoticed for long, however. The Queen had been keeping an eye on him since he had arrived. She took short leave from her conversation, with permission from the King, and went over to the quiet boy.

She walked slowly and gracefully up to him, and welcomed him quietly. He opened his eyes, stood up, and bowed. She continued her greeting, and then tried to persuade him to meet the guests. He only mumbled a quiet refusal, and she realized his shyness.

With a quick thought, she gave him the only suggestion she could give with honesty. "There are many people here of my stature, but not many that you would have a good conversation with. However, there is one I do know, a little younger than you are, in fact. She should be across the room, sitting quietly, perhaps reading. Maybe you can... talk to her." The last sentence felt like pleading to Tay. But not wishing to refuse any request of the Queen, he bowed again respectfully, and strode quietly to the other part of the room. The Queen smiled thoughtfully at the young prodigy as he crossed the room. Maybe he could cheer her daughter up. She then returned to her place at the side of the King.

* * *

It did not take long for him to arrive at the other side of the room. He looked around for the young girl, but no one stood out among the guests. As he was about to turn to leave, he realized why. She sat on a small white pillow near one of the tall windows, and seemed to almost blend in with the wall. She had a small book with many pages in her lap, and her head was bent down in concentration on whatever page she was reading. Her midnight blue hair was short, but it fell forward enough to cover most of her face from his view.

He was hesitant; she was clearly royalty, wearing a gown of fine sapphire silk. And she seemed like she desired no interruptions. Yet he still felt compelled by the Queen's suggestion, so he approached her quietly.

Asking about her book seemed improper to him, so he began his introduction with a witty remark: "Though I enjoy reading a good book myself, I would think that living life would prove more interesting than reading about it."

Her reply to him, spoken quietly and routinely, shocked him: "But sometimes people are prepared for their own lives by studying successful ones, whether real or fictitious."

This answer pleased him, as she showed amazing intelligence for a child younger than himself. He decided he would continue this debate until he gained her respect. So it went:

"A person can only learn so much from a book or novel. Only by experience can a better understanding of life be gained."

She turned a page. "That is true, but there are times in life when nothing can be learned from a given situation. In that case, it is better to remind oneself of the purpose of life: hopes, dreams, and duties."

Tay smiled to himself. "I don't believe that this occasion is one of those times. There is much to be learned here. For example, I believe that today would be a good day for an introduction."

This strong remark interested her greatly, and as she looked up at him, her interest increased. This boy was the speaker? He talked with authority, yet was only slightly older than her. She smiled in her surprise. "You are quite talented with words for a young man."

Tay was still recovering from his own shock. Now that she was looking his way, he could see her true beauty. Her eyes sparkled, with a tone of blue that nearly matched her hair; and her face was pale and smooth. He looked away for a moment, so as not to stare, and to recover a little. He was able to respond, in awe, "Yet not so obviously bright as you, in many ways. I can tell that you are gifted greatly, in both intelligence and beauty..." He trailed off as he realized that he had said too much.

She was slightly overcome by his comment, but kept the conversation going. "I am honored by your words, though I have heard them often. I suppose that if I do have a gift, though, it is the desire for knowledge. That is all."

Tay bowed to her quickly. "I will believe you, though I still harbor my opinion; and if there was time, I would give you all the praise that you deserve in my eyes. But I only have tonight to converse, and the introduction is not yet complete. May I have the honor of hearing your name from your own lips?" [an: ok, that was corny, but I had to use "lips" or the "love" story wouldn't be complete.]

Because Tay's words were spoken greatly, yet powerfully, she felt obligated to respond in a similarly dignified manner. "I, kind sir, am Ami, Princess of this kingdom."

Tay was honored now, knowing that he had met his future Queen, and also inspired that he would someday be her humble servant in the Royal Guard. "I am Tay Lorien. I have no rank, but I am in good standing with the Queen."

"My mother?" She thought aloud.

"Yes," he replied quickly, "but it is a new friendship. I have been chosen to train for service in her guard."

This interested the princess greatly, but Tay gave her no time to question it further. "I am sorry to have interrupted your book, but I have a favor to ask. I would be honored greatly if you would accept this invitation, my Princess, to dance tonight. I have no partner, you see, and I will now choose no other guest."

She blushed and stood up. "I see no reason to refuse your offer. As you have said, this is a chance to experience life."

Tay smiled and nodded. "And it may also be that an event such as this only occurs once in a lifetime, even for you. So let us enjoy it while we can." He took her hand gently, and led her near the other dancers.

* * *

It was just for a few hours, but to Tay, it seemed to go on forever. They were both exceptional dancers for their ages, no matter what the pace of the music, and the Queen was pleased indeed with the progress that her subject had made. Now her daughter could shine more openly, though Ami was absorbed in the moment and did not notice the onlookers.

The night wore on, and the ball gradually came to an end. The Queen came up to the both of them, then asked to take Tay aside for a moment to talk. Tay bowed to his princess, and went with the Queen. Ami took a seat, now feeling exhausted from the night. [an: Sorry that I make her seem lazy those two paragraphs.]

The Queen told Tay quietly, "Your success in communicating with my daughter has been exceptional, to say the least." Tay could say nothing, so she continued. "I know that it surprised you to learn that she was my daughter, but I didn't think that it was necessary for you to know. She is the only other child here, and as I have seen, you have indeed gotten along. With that new friendship now in mind, I think that you will have a better motivation for your future duties. You will help protect the planet, and my daughter."

Tay nodded, and spoke quietly. "You know my thoughts well, my Queen. I have much training to do before I am of use, though; yet knowing my friends will support me gives me courage. I only hope for two things: to succeed in becoming one of the guards, and also to have more occasions like tonight in the future."

The Queen smiled. "If you work hard enough, I am sure that you will have success on both accounts."

Preview of** "Chapter Two: In Training"**- As he begins his training, Tay meets the current commander of the Royal Guard, Ura Vilya (aka Urawa). With this talented mentor, Tay learns more about the coveted powers of Mercury.

[an: End of chapter one; I hope to continue the rest soon. I always have five chapters.]


	2. In-Training

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other scouts, or the show...

However, I do consider myself the owner of my original character, Tay Lorien.

**Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth**

Chapter Two: In-training

The following morning, Tay had been introduced to the current General of the Royal Guard of Mercury, Ura Vilya. Ura was a relatively weak man in stature, but had a heart and courage that his soldiers admired, respected, and followed. He knew some of the ways of the planet as well, and that was the reason it was he who was given the difficult task of training Tay's ability. However, the difficulty was lessened by the facts that they got along immediately, and that Tay was a focused student.

The days of training were separated into three parts: early morning was focused on strength building and fighting techniques; afternoon would be spent learning patience, humor, and other traits that made soldiers dignified; and early night would be for practicing techniques of energy.

Specifically, the morning tended to be simple enough (to understand anyway); the soldiers of Mercury had a fighting style based on aerial assault. "Harder, higher, faster. Fall like rain on your enemies to douse their evil." Cadets were told that rain only hurts its enemies, and that they should act accordingly. Thus, while starting with basic punches and kicks, Tay was taught to apply them mostly while jumping towards or dropping down on the enemy. However, he also learned other techniques off and on through the following years. He trained once and a while with his friend, Prince Surya Narya of Jupiter's moon, "IO." Sword fighting was included with his normal training, but only after he had learned the arts of unarmed combat.

The midday rituals of being a knight were long and difficult, and usually the hardest part would be just standing in place without moving. After all, a soldier's job is usually to guard. Patience was hard to learn, but Tay did gradually improve. Tay also accepted proper grooming and etiquette lessons, gratefully. His hair was put into place, straight back and down, and he was fitted with formal clothing. His manners were constantly put to the test, and he showed near perfect achievement of his acquired knowledge.

The night sessions were explained to him as such: while a person's physical peak is in the morning after a good night's rest, the height of a person's energy from the planet is strongest in the evening. This was the time of day that Tay would be able to train with General Ura, since the leader was the only person who could teach him to use his hidden powers. Ura was always on duty during the rest of the day, but was given special leave at night to train him. Tay considered it an honor to be trained by him; and Ura sensed that Tay would be an excellent prodigy. Their interaction and lessons were the most complicated part of Tay's training.

* * *

The first day of Tay's training was almost through. All that was left was to learn how to harness the pure energy of the planet. He was escorted to a private training room, where he was to be taught by General Ura. Having finished with introductions earlier in the day, Ura addressed Tay now with a slight warning: "When we are in this room, we are training. You know enough about me to trust me, I hope. And I know enough about you to give you this opportunity to train. I know that we both will be needed as soon as possible, so I will only say that we should not waste any time socializing. Is that understood?"

Tay nodded and spoke quickly. "So, how should we begin this training?"

Ura was just as quick to respond. "Show me any use of your powers that you know, so that I may see where to begin."

Tay replied, "Most of what I know of it is just what I can sense. I am protected from the weather, especially the wind and precipitation. I can feel my energy at times, but I do not know how to harness it."

Ura touched his chin in thought, and spoke. "We have a long night ahead of us, then. Very well. Let me demonstrate how to access energy, and then I will have you try it slowly." Tay nodded and stepped away from Ura, who had motioned his right hand toward a target on the other side of the room. With a swift movement, he brought back his hand and closed it. He bowed his head for a moment, to focus. His clenched hand began emitting waves of invisible energy. He tilted his head back up, and opened his eyes. He opened the hand now, and aimed it at the target. A fast blast of blue light blazed forth and shattered the target. He dropped his hand down, and finally turned to Tay, who was standing in awe.

"It isn't as difficult as it looks, and doesn't usually take that long to use," Ura explained. "I only wanted to show you the basic motions that are needed. Later, some can be skipped, but for now, this is the way you should try to learn." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "That was an offensive attack, but that is not the only way to use energy. A good warrior has both offense and defense." A small shield of energy suddenly formed in front of Ura's now outstretched hands, and then vanished after a few seconds. "An energy barrier is another way to use energy. Weapons can be made, but I will discuss that later. Finally, there is something you will have to learn on your own. A knight must have armor made from the energy of the planet. However, I must admit that even I have never been able to achieve this. If by some chance you succeed, you will be worthy of this planet. Tell me, do you think you are worthy?"

Tay had been listening intently, so he was startled for a moment about having a chance to speak. Yet his reply was amazing nonetheless. "I was given this power by the planet, to protect it. I will not fail it, or the royal family. I will become worthy!" This surprising outburst of emotion intrigued Ura, but more so due to the fact that Tay seemed to be emitted and astounding amount of energy, probably unconsciously, due to his strong feelings. Ura decided to see if Tay would bring his own powers out in this fashion.

Ura questioned Tay, "And what if an enemy claimed that you were not worthy?" Ura noticed Tay's anger rising, but continued quickly. "What if they said that you were a fake? That even if you did have a little power, that you could never protect the ones you love? Or protect the planet that we love?"

"I would show them my power!" Tay yelled suddenly. A shockwave of invisible energy blasted around him, and Ura had to put up his guard to block the radiating energy. The energy continued across the room, shattering three targets consecutively (in a chain reaction).

After a moment, Tay became aware of his performance, and lowered his head in shame. Ura, however, was impressed. He told Tay, "I'll help you learn to control it. You have great strength dormant inside you. In fact, your power is far beyond any I have ever seen before, outside of the royal family itself." Ura went to a cabinet of weapons near the right side of the room, and felt behind it, until he found and pressed a hidden button. A small opening formed beside the cabinet. Ura took out a small box, and handed it to Tay, who had came up beside Ura in his curiosity.

"This is something that very few people ever receive, and it is extremely rare and precious. Never lose it!" Ura gave the box to Tay. He opened the box and took out a man's ring. It was silver, with a gemstone of aquamarine. The gemstone had a symbol, which Tay did not recognize. He inquired about this to the general, who replied, "It is the symbol of the Knights of Mercury. More specifically, it signifies Mercury itself. Only knights and royalty are allowed to wear this symbol. I will allow you to wear it as help for your training." He motioned for the two of them to sit down, and they did so.

Ura continued his lecture as Tay put the ring on. "The ring itself is not magical; it has no energy of its own. However, it was designed with the ability to concentrate a knight's power into tangible uses, such as creation of planetary weapons, armor, and attacks. It is not absolutely necessary; but it may help. I myself can create weapons, and use attacks, but as I have mentioned, the armor is too difficult for even me to create. Perhaps I am too weak. I will teach you what I can, but you must also practice on your own. "

Tay listened to this lecture, which continued on into other things. He learned that energy must be focused, concentrated into an attack, and then unleashed. For shielding, energy would be used similarly, but formed into a barrier instead of being used as an attack. They then practiced late into the night, and Tay improved a little.

* * *

It was this sort of training that they practiced from that night on, and some significant events occurred that year. Tay's first controlled energy attack was surprisingly within the first few days of training. Similarly, his first shield was created before the end of the following week. After that, his progression was slower, but Tay still gradually improved. He developed his own unique weapon, a sword of ice called the "Ice Cutter," that could send volleys of ice shards at an enemy. He improved his barrier into a moved that he called the "Heat Aura," which could totally surround him with a sphere of light blue energy. He even developed an original attack of his own, the "Sweet Lily Caress," which could form a circle of lilies around an opponent. Inside the circle, a cylinder of pink light would erupt skyward, and fill the enemies' hearts and bodies with bliss, stunning them. This was ironically found out when Tay tried it out on the general. Ura was proud, but somewhat angry with Tay for about a week. During all of this, however, no sign had ever occurred that Tay would be able to summon the armor of Mercury.

With his improved strength, Tay was told that there were many weapons of the planet that could be summoned, even stronger than the sword that Tay had created. These weapons had truly immense power, but if they were ever needed, Ura was sure that Tay would know how to summon and use them. After all, Ura did have some knowledge of the future. Yet even Ura was unsure if Tay had the capacity to summon the armor. Ura had tried before, but was too weak. At least, that was his suspicion. Even so, he told Tay of the incantation for the powers of Mercury, which would provide the armor along with the weapon of choice. "You can say 'Give me the strength and intelligence of the planet of Mercury.' That is the formal way. Or, it is believed that simply yelling 'Mercury Planet Power' will suffice. But this is only myth to me, as I have never seen it happen."

* * *

Three years of training had passed, and both Tay and the general had improved, Tay especially. But the armor was not summoned, and both of them knew that time was running short. Yet they were not sure exactly how much time was left. One week that year, Ura had other matters to attend to, and left Tay to train himself.

Tay could think of nothing in the normal training room that would help him learn anything new, so he returned to his quarters early the first night. He decided to meditate, which to him was primarily a ritual for focusing his mind, not his energy. Yet he wondered if meditation could be used to look for his true powers. So, he let his mind wander, as his body remained motionless in a small chair near his bed. His position in the chair made him appear to be a monument, with a straight posture that was nearly flawless. But he was oblivious to his physical status; he was looking inward.

He spoke to himself, directing his thoughts, as if in a dream: 'I am Tay Lorien. I have been gifted with the powers of my planet, Mercury. But they are not complete. I am searching for the truth. I ask to be granted the strength and intelligence of the planet of Mercury, so that I may see the truth.' Though he had said the phrase nearly word for word, he knew that it would not be enough.

Ura had mentioned to him a riddle; "It is said that 'A knight's armor is created by their nature.' But you must then realize what your nature is." Tay decided that he would try to figure this out _now_. Time was short, and he could afford no interruptions. He began that night looking for all of the possible meanings of the quote. "What is nature? To people, it is their personality, their true selves. But that can not be the entire meaning. Nature is like a home, the part of the world where you are born, and a place of great importance to a person's life. He continued this thought until late at night, and then cut off the debate wondering about his true nature and true relation to the planet. At this, weariness took him into slumber, which he accepted humbly.

He spent the rest of the weeknights looking into these two aspects of self. 'They are connected. I must be true to myself and I must also have the specific power of my true place in nature. There are many paths that I have walked, but it all started in the wilderness. Life was always cold, even now. Mercury is known for water, and ice is one of its many forms. But ice isn't my true influence. Ice does not move, yet my life does. My life is a cold stream of water that cascades down into destiny...'

As he trailed off in his words of thought, a memory took over. He was younger, much younger. A thin stream ran by his family's small house. He had walked down by it, and cupped his hands to fetch some water to drink. But at the first touch of the stream, he had pulled his hands back quickly. It was too cold to touch for more than a moment.

He had then proceeded upstream. He soon came to a waterfall that was just a little taller than he was. He had thought at the time that perhaps the water might be warmer up here. He cupped his hands again, and quickly shoved them under.

He had found out painfully that when a waterfall is closer to the snowy mountains, it has even colder water. Tay had returned home crying, but when he was warmed up enough (over a day later), he had realized that the waterfall he felt not only cold, but also pure and powerful.

He awoke from this memory with a start. This must be his part of nature. He decided to create a plan in his meditations, which would have to finish by the end of the week. He wanted to complete this experiment as soon as possible, before Ura returned.

* * *

The day of Ura's return, Tay surprised his other trainers by submitting a request for a 'day of rest.' Though he had been allowed to do this before, Tay had never felt obligated to take a day off, so his sudden request had left them speechless. Regardless, permission was quickly granted, and he went back to his room, knowing that today would actually be his hardest day yet.

Back in his room, the day passed as if it were a trial of mind and willpower; a trial of focus specifically. Tay let his imagination flow, slowly at first. He took his thoughts back to the cascade. The waterfall sounded quiet. Tay attempted to picture it in more detail, and the sound of it got louder. Soon, his mind was immersed in the scene; a new waterfall that he had never seen before.

It was taller than he was, and this amazed him; he was grown much taller since the last time he had seen one. But, as he had previously noted, it was not the same place that he had been to, though it was similar. The stream of water that fell was much thinner. Its width was only about as wide as he was. It did not hit any rocks on the way down, either; it plummeted straight down beside him, into a small water basin.

He was now fully drawn into the dream. It beckoned to him, and his mind freely followed. His imagined body floated instantly a little bit above the ground. It then moved slowly, to hover above the water basin. He knew now. He had to willingly enter and endure the chilling water that showered down beside him. And he was determined. It was a test of purity.

Outside the dream, it was about midday. But in his mind, it was still morning. The water moved quickly in its plummet, and seemed to sparkle in the light of early day. Tay put his hands toward the curtain of water, and the water froze above that spot, before he could touch it. It stood frozen above him, as if waiting for him to move under it, so it could cleanse him in one swift motion. He was not sure how he knew this, but he obeyed.

In a thought he was below the frozen water. It seemed to return to normal, but it moved toward him at an unusually slow pace. He held his hands above him just as the water was about to hit, so that the water swirled down his arms. This first contact was cold indeed, but not as cold as it was in his memory. And he could bear it this time. The water gradually ran down the length of his imaginary body. When his body was fully immersed, the water began to take shape around him, somewhat controlling his movement.

His raised arms were completely submerged first, and the water formed into silver gauntlets and durable gloves. It then ran down his back, flowing outward to make a cape of dark blue hue. In the front, the water molded itself into a silver chest piece with a jewel of aquamarine in the center, with clothing of light blue tint under the armor. Near his feet, the water spun around to create boots with shin guards. A silver belt formed at his waist, and his Ice Cutter appeared in the sheath attached to it. Finally, a clear, light blue circlet adorned his forehead. He felt complete; but he also believed that this was just a dream.

At this point in the day, Ura had returned. He had been informed that Tay was in his quarters, and had decided to pay his student a visit. On the way into the palace, he and many other people were stunned by a burst of bright blue light that filled the sky for a moment. Ura wondered if it had came from Tay's room. He ran down the hall in that direction, with other people in tow, and flung open the door.

Tay hadn't opened his eyes yet. Suddenly, he heard a familiar face yell to him, "Wake up!" He opened his eyes, and first noticed that it was already night time. But he soon noticed that he was floating. Ura was in front of him, in the doorway, stunned. Tay was wearing the armor outside of his dream.

As he lowered himself to the ground with his new power, he replied to Ura in a strangely calm voice, "I have awakened."

Preview of** "Chapter Three: The Escort"**- Having been taught all of the basics, Tay teams up with General Ura (the following year) in a mission that seems oddly simple: guarding the royal family on a trip to the Moon Kingdom. However, as they arrive at the palace of the Moon, they find it under siege by enemies. Will they be able to break through to safety? A sacrifice will be made next chapter!

[an: End of chapter two; I hope to continue the rest soon. I always have five chapters.]


	3. The Escort

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other scouts, or the show...

However, I do consider myself the owner of my original character, Tay Lorien.

**Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth**

Chapter Three: The Escort

Ura had just returned to the palace, and was standing at the main gate, when the sky was lit up with beams of light emanating from the windows of Tay's room. After jumping the gate, Ura rushed into the palace, toward the source of the light and power, which he could now feel. A few curious guards followed Ura as he ran by.

Arriving at the door, the general burst in. The special light was beginning to fade, yet Ura was in time to see the outline of a person, floating in the center of the room. It was his apprentice, Tay. "Wake up!" Ura had shouted to his friend, afraid that he might not be in control of that power which seemed to engulf him. But Tay had opened his eyes, and then gave Ura a chilling reply, which confirmed that he had indeed obtained the mysterious power of their planet. "I have awakened."

Tay had then floated with perfect control to land on the floor. But as Ura rushed to his student's side, the newly born knight fell to his knees in exhaustion. The armor vanished as Tay gasped for breath. "I can't maintain it... yet."

Ura nodded, not sure what to say. At last, he replied, "Now, you must train harder, until it feels natural to you. But do not attempt it again today. You have truly earned your day off." The young soldier could barely nod in reply as he passed out entirely.

The Queen of Mercury was quickly informed of this magnificent event. Ura told her of all he had seen, and she could only nod with understanding. Her prediction had been correct. Tay was her true knight. And he would be able to protect her most beloved daughter, when the time came.

"Help him master the armor, General Vilya, but not indiscreetly. Continue his normal routines. Word of this must not go far. Not until he has perfected this new power. Protect him with your life until his training is complete."

Ura was shocked at these requests. The Queen was rarely so blunt and cunning. But he began to realize that Tay could be attacked while he was still weak, if their enemies learned of him. "He will be ready by the Age of Departure." The Age of Departure would be in under a year, an event where the Queen's daughter would be summoned to the Moon Kingdom in the year of her fourteenth birthday, and trained as a member of the Inner Circle of the Moon Princess. Ura knew that both himself and Tay would have to be prepared to escort her to the Moon Kingdom when that day arrived.

The Queen continued her instructions. "Inform Tay of the upcoming mission. He must know how important it is to get her there safely. Although I can imagine how he will react to her departure, his sense of duty will guide him. Convince him yourself, General, if all else fails." The Queen rose, and Ura saluted. "I am counting on you to help him master his abilities," she said as she left.

"I have faith in him," Ura whispered as he also turned to leave. "I sense his motives; he will never let her be harmed. And yet, he can't protect everyone he loves..."

After a few days rest, Tay was informed of his next mission. Yes, it was still almost a year away, but to Tay it felt so much closer. Time seemed to pass quickly in training, after all. And now, with his regimen harder than ever, it would pass too quickly for his liking. Also, there was the mixed reaction he was feeling about the upcoming departure of his beloved princess. It was necessary, to be sure; she was a princess of the Inner Circle, and must be given training in order to protect the high princess of the Moon Kingdom. And yet, he might have to remain on this planet for the rest of his life. His motivation to protect the planet might decrease in the absence of his princess. If that occurred, he would no longer be fit to be a knight. He must stay focused, Tay told himself, for he was convinced that destiny would be on his side when needed.

Thus, his new training progressed. Tay practiced the summoning of the armor until it felt natural, as an extension of his body and imagination. Of course, he would have to call for the armor verbally ("Mercury Planet Power," it came to be called), but the process itself was quick and refreshing. While wearing the armor, his emotions were calmed, and he did not worry about the future; it made him feel as if he could control his destiny. But his dreams were sometimes afflicted with dark premonitions, which he could not yet make out. As all Mercurians did, Tay had some talent of prophecy. However, he was still too young to know a lot about these shadows of the future.

Ura watched Tay master the armor with satisfaction. Even so, he would not tell Tay about his own terrible visions directly. One day, he told Tay, "Someday, when all training and war is over, let us meet again; as friends, not soldiers." At the time, Tay could only reply, "Aren't we already friends? I don't understand." Ura laughed, and explained that he wished to have a life where he wouldn't be a soldier, and could live as a normal person. This left Tay even more perplexed. By the time that he would realize what Ura had meant, it would be too late.

* * *

The transportation from Mercury to the Moon Kingdom was simple enough. Large devices existed which could teleport groups of people from one planet to another, in this silver age. The reason an escort was needed was in case they might have problems on the moon itself, in the length of road between the device and the palace.

As expected, Tay and General Vilya led the escort, with carefully designed helms which concealed their faces. The Queen of Mercury and her daughter would both be escorted; the Queen was expected to attend Princess Ami's acceptance into the Inner Circle; however, the other three princesses would each be accepted on different days. Having four separate events made them safer, because an attack could have been made easier if all four had arrived at once. Princess Ami was first, being from the first planet. If the attack came now and was stopped, it could be a devastating blow to the enemy.

The procession of guards and royalty walked through the gate that led to the Moon Palace. Tay snuck a look back at the princess. Ami had grown a little taller in the four years that had passed since he last saw her. Her hair was cut short, which gave her a look of wisdom beyond her fourteen years of existence. He knew that her appearance matched her intelligence anyways. Tay himself was a good student, but she was a true genius. The fact made him love her even more.

At the doors to the palace, the Queen bid the two members of the escort to wait outside, and guard the doors. She would return after the ceremony, but in the meantime no intrusions could be allowed. Tay blurted out, "Go with Mercury's blessing, mother and child." Ura stood in awe, and both the mother and daughter looked shocked. Either this guard was foolish, or was compelled by some powerful force to utter such a strange verse. Tay himself did not know why he had said it. But it was proper, and the Queen's reply was, "Stand fast, royal knight, with mother's blessing and daughter's light." She winked at Tay, who had to ponder the riddle. Both Ura and the princess were too confused to say anything. Tay finally figured out the reply, which he whispered to the Queen. "_Destiny will unite the two blues, dark and light. But first, plight before the blessings and light_." He then saluted the Queen. A flicker of light blue shined off his ringed finger, which caught Princess Ami's acute detection. But with the wait finished, the royalty went inside, and the doors were shut.

An attack began shortly thereafter. A small regiment of minions led by a strange creature with sharp weapons as hands came through the palace gates, and began to surround the front doors. The leader did not speak, but pointed at the doors and the two soldiers protecting them. His army charged forward, believing they had an advantage over the two men. They didn't consider skill or speed.

Both guards summoned their swords, Tay's Ice Cutter and Ura's Silver Gale, a weapon of cold wind. The only possible delay tactic would be to cut a path through the enemy group. Ura led the way, blasting through the front lines while Tay cleaved through enemies on each side. The enemy leader laughed and motioned for his group to close the gap. But this maneuver underestimated them. Ura simply took a large leap out of the circle, and Tay followed. This "split retreat" action confused the enemy for a moment, but they wouldn't let it occur again. The leader then stood out in front of his followers, and barraged the guards with sharp projectiles that came from his hands. The attacks hit Tay's and Ura's invisible barriers, which shined indigo on contact. The leader, seeing this, stopped the attack, and took a moment to regroup. He was not looking happy.

The vicious creature then set his minions up as two phalanx lines, to be sent up against the double doors. Then he focused his own attacks on Ura, who again set up a barrier. Tay knew what Ura would expect him to do: get through the gauntlet of enemies and take out their leader.

Tay sprinted forward between the two lines, slashing left and right as he had done before. Yet the line didn't seem to end, and the leader was no where to be seen. Tay jumped out of the gap to look for the main enemy. He wasn't at the end of the line! Then where? Tay turned around in mid-jump, to see a stream of razors coming at him. He watched in horror as he couldn't stop the incoming attack in time. But a barrier did stop the attack. Ura's barrier was now around him instead. Tay nodded a thank you to Ura before he landed at the opposite end of the phalanx. Yet when he had seen Ura, his mentor had looked a little slouched. Tay took a third leap to return to Ura's side. The sight he could only watch as he glided forward was of a javelin, thrown by a minion, piercing that fading aura barrier and Ura's basic armor, below the right arm. He quickly landed and went to his teacher's aid, who had been knocked to the ground from the impact.

"Are you alright?!" Tay asked the general. Ura barked, "There is no time to help me. Don't turn your back on them!" Tay turned to the evil army, who was now advancing upon the doors. The leader ran at Tay, who could barely block with his short sword at such close range.

As Tay struggled for a last parry, a gust of air broke their duel. The enemy leader fell back, and Tay glanced a quick look at Ura. His mentor had struggled to his feet, and was emanating a cold wind. A light engulfed Ura, and when Tay could see him again, Ura had attained his own armor. Tay could not tell if it was an armor of Mercury, though. It appeared white with grey clothing, and seemed more related to air than to ice. But he was happy for his mentor.

The enemy leader was not happy on the other hand, and charged at the already injured general, though by now Ura was nigh invulnerable. "_Crystal Twister_!" Ura put one hand forth, and sent a gust of crystal shards at the surprised leader, who was pierced by the attack and fell. Ura also fell a moment later, his armor fading away as his strength gave out. Tay again returned to his side. Ura spoke quietly, "The rest of the minions I leave to you. I am sorry I have to leave so soon. But I foresee that we shall meet again someday. I will be reborn, never to be a soldier again. That was my prophecy. We will meet again as friends, not soldiers. Even if you stay as one. I am glad...to have felt the power of a knight, if even for a minute." Ura began to cough a little blood up, but continued talking. "I wish my knight power had been Mercury's, though. Now I'll never know where my power came from, even with my visions. Watch your back, I see them advancing now. They are enraged and have no leader. I pray for your safety in this."

Tay repeated what he had said earlier, though sadly this time. "Go with Mercury's blessing. I will find you, master. Or you will find me."

Ura nodded. "Goodbye, Tay, knight of ice." And Ura closed his eyes, on the brink of death.

Tay turned with anger and anguish to the approaching army. A few tears stained his cheek, and with a deep voiced scream, he summoned his armor. The enemies' approach was halted for a moment, which was all he needed. He stretched out his right arm, hand clenched as if holding a weapon. He concentrated his feelings of loneliness and sadness into a weapon which he would summon. The energy that formed in his grasp grew large and tall, into the shape of a giant, crystal axe. Although heavy, Tay's rage allowed him to heft the Glacial Axe with a single hand. He lifted it straight over his head, and slammed it into the ground with a quick swing. A small fissure line cracked across the ground, under the entire enemy and past. Quickly, giant pieces of glacial ice came from underground, and pierced every minion, one by one, also crystallizing them. As the pieces of glacier vanished and only the frozen minions remained, Tay picked up the axe and swung it horizontally, again with a single hand. A blast of air flew out from the axe, across the path of enemies, and slashing through the now statuesque minions, shattering them. "I call that the Glacial Axe and Icebreaker combination; rest in pieces," Tay muttered.

His anger satisfied, Tay returned to his normal form, and rushed back to help Ura, if it wasn't too late. But Ura was beyond help, mortally wounded. Tay picked him up, and carried him to the front doors, which opened to Tay's surprise.

A beautiful, violet haired woman looked at the two from inside the doors, and spoke softly. "You both have done well. It is unfortunate that your friend is too injured to recover, but I can preserve his soul. I know that was his wish." Tay realized that this woman was none other than the Queen of the Moon. She held out a wand with a large white crystal, and placed it over Ura's body, which Tay had placed before her. The crystal shined for a moment, and drew a silver light from Ura's body into it. "Someday, he will be reborn, as he prophesied." This acknowledgement by the Queen made Tay grateful, but still sad. It seemed as if her comment was made only to herself, not to him.

Then she did turn to him. "Fair knight, your deeds have not gone unnoticed. Yet still you must toil, until your day of reunion comes. Return to your duty, and protect your Queen. Through service, you will prove your worthiness to claim your heart's desire. You will have my blessing when that day comes."

Tay bowed, and replied. "I can sense I will return here sooner than you think, though for a reason I cannot see. I will have information, and will protect your family in addition to my princess. Be prepared for my return, which must be less revealing of my gift than today."

The Moon Queen smiled and nodded. "You are wiser than you give yourself credit. Remember that. Intelligence and wisdom go hand in hand, and so shall you." She turned around as the Queen of Mercury came out. Queen Serenity whispered to her, "He is more than worthy of anything you could give him. He will serve you well, though he still needs a little more training. He turns his back on the enemy, when someone is hurt. Maybe he can be taught to fight, heal, and protect all at once."

The two queens talked a little more, and then parted gracefully. The doors closed behind the Queen of the Moon as she went inside the palace. Mercury's Queen turned to Tay. "I know you still grieve for your friend and mentor, but you must return with me and protect the planet, for now. You will assume his role as General of the Royal Guard, Tay Lorien. As long as you live, regardless of any mission you should encounter in the future, you will be my general, and our knight." Tay tried to nod and smile, but he was sad as he ponder his future. 'My service will not hasten Ura's return. And there is only one title I would wish to have: Prince of Mercury, so I could be at her side forever.'

Preview of** "Chapter Four: Visions"**- This chapter is short, and divided between Tay's visions, and the actions of a new enemy.

[an: End of chapter three; I hope to post the rest soon. I always have five chapters.]


	4. Visions

* * *

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other scouts, or the show...

However, I do consider myself the owner of my original character, Tay Lorien.

**Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth**

Chapter Four: Visions

[an: This chapter will be smaller than the other four. The first part is of Tay's vague visions, which convince him to alert the Moon Kingdom. The second half will be about the actions of the enemy that has been seen in those visions.]

Little by little, over the next year, Tay's ability to glimpse into the possible future through his dreams and nightmares became less blurred. By the time he turned seventeen, his visions were focused enough to trouble him. But he could still only make out seven small figures and one that overshadowed them. The leader had a sparkle of violet light over his right hand. Tay's training continued normally in spite of these new dreams.

One day, almost two years after the escort mission, it all became clear to him. One word broke the silence of his dream. "_Akugyou_." And one by one, the lower seven shadows became visible. The first was a woman adorned in gems, beautiful but somehow frightening. Another was a chubby, smiling man. The third was a very handsome man, but his eyes were red with some dark power. A larger one to the side was a creature full of rage and hate, and looked ready to strike at any time. Below the large one was a sleeping humanoid. Tay couldn't understand why, though. The last two seemed to be twins; but while the first looked at his twin, the second paid no return attention to him, and looked into a small hand mirror. Tay's fears had been confirmed. Someone had given life to a myth that had been spread across the Earth Kingdom since religion: the seven deadly sins.

And then the leader became clear over the rest: a man with a skull mask, sitting on a throne of deepest blue. He wore light, bony armor. A dazzling ring with a violet gem that Tay had never seen the like of was upon the man's right ring finger. It shined with a power so bright that all of the creatures were bathed in deep purple light. But Tay could sense it wasn't an evil power; it was merely misused by such evil forces. The ring seemed to beckon to Tay for freedom, with such force that it woke him up.

Tay quickly dressed, and reported to his Queen. "My vision last night was urgent. I must go to the Moon Kingdom immediately." He then explained in detail as much as he could about the dream to prove his point.

She was naturally shocked. "A violet ring? That was thought lost generations ago. Yes, we must notify Queen Serenity right away. I will prepare a special letter for you to give to her. Delivering that letter will allow you to enter the Moon Kingdom with no questions asked."

The next day, Tay began his second journey to the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

In the deepest levels of the Negative Universe, a solitary figure, clad in bone armor, sat on a throne of slate. A half mask of skull covered his upper face. A glittering ring of silver and violet adorned his right ring finger.

He raised his right hand. "_Arise, servants of evil, my Akugyou. Your master, Decator, summons thee_." It was barely a whisper, but shadows began to appear and take form beside his throne. Decator continued. "_Soon, you shall all have enough energy to return to your original forms, and once again spread corruption throughout the ranks of our foes_."

He pointed knowingly to each of the seven in turn. "_Yokushin, Jiman, Okayaki, Onnazuki, Houshaku, Rokujou, and Bushou. Each of you has different talents. Combined, you can corrupt the entire universe. But if you fail me, do not expect to be resurrected again. I assure you that evil exists in many other forms." _The shadows flickered back and forth, as if in anger.

Decator aimed the ring at them. "_I will not raise any of you until I can bring you all forth at once. So do not be impatient. This Ring of Rebirth requires great power, and more so for resurrecting seven creatures."_ The shadows calmed.

"_Now, go prepare your powers and plans. You must be ready for resistance and retaliation. Go!"_ The shadows vanished, leaving Decator alone in the dark throne room. "_That traitor Beryl shall be a sufficient distraction while I collect energy. None shall save the corrupted. After all, they could not save me."_ He took off the mask, which had covered a face filled with hatred and sadness. A long time ago, he was a king of light, but was overcome with evil and was destroyed. But this mysterious ring had restored him, no longer dead but not truly alive, and had brought him to the depths of the Negative Universe. And now, he would bring the people who were once his friends and allies into the darkness, because he could never return to the light.

Preview of** "Chapter Five: Reunited"**- Well, the end is near. Or rather, the beginning. The final chapter converges the past into the present, as Tay arrives on the Moon Kingdom with his prophecy. The bridge to an RPG is set here. However, know that there is no true ending in this story.

[an: End of chapter four; One more to go! I always have five chapters.]


	5. Reunited

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other scouts, or the show...

However, I do consider myself the owner of my original character, Tay Lorien.

**Winter's Guardian: Reflections of Youth**

Chapter Five: Reunited

Tay had arrived on the moon with little interference. He walked down the marble path alone, although he could have brought his friend Prince Surya if he had desired. Yet the Prince's training was not complete, and he also had his own city to lead, on Jupiter's moon IO. So, this task for Tay would be a lonely one.

He passed a few royalty inside the palace gate, but strode confidently. His attire would allow him to pass as a diplomat, maybe even a prince. He wore a black cape with blue inlay, and a light blue tuxedo. However, he wore sunglasses to conceal his icy blue eyes. A few of the princesses might have seen the aquatic glint of his ring as he strode up to the front doors.

Tay showed a door guard his sealed letter. The young door ward saluted, and pushed open one side of the double doors, and Tay entered. The hall was wide, and banners of each kingdom's colors adorned the pillars of this hall. Blue, yellow, brown, red, green, and so on, for each planet in sequence. A few more visitors and princesses were in this hallway, which he determined would lead directly to the throne room. Some of the people by one of the pillars had glanced at him curiously, then had continued their conversation. A few greeted him with a smile or a nod as they passed in the other direction.

In front of his path now was another set of double doors. He inquired to the singular guard of this door, "I have a letter for her majesty, which I must deliver in person. If she is currently busy, you may tell her that General Tay Lorien of Mercury is here to see her." This guard also saluted, and Tay returned the salute. The guard knocked twice on the door. From the inside, one knock was heard, and the door opened partly. The soldier whispered the message to what could only be assumed was another guard, or maybe a herald. A few moments later, both doors opened wide, and Tay was led into the throne room.

* * *

The Queen finished reading the letter. "You are absolutely sure of your vision, General?"

"Never has my sight been clearer."

She smiled condescendingly. "Even so, I shall have Princess Rei look into this manner with a fire reading. It shall be my way of confirming your prophecy, for she is known to have reliable foresight if she knows what to focus on."

Tay bowed. "I wish to remain here to help, if this problem is indeed about to arise."

The Queen gave a moment of thought to this. "Normally, you should stay where you are needed the most. Right now, however, I can not foresee whether that is your own kingdom, or mine. And I do see through you; you have other motives for being here." She closed her eyes for a moment, the opened them. "Yet your motives are noble. I sense a strong desire to protect the ones you love, and I know that you have the power to do so. It is enough that I can see it surrounding you even now."

She waved her hand, and the room suddenly turned black, leaving only herself and Tay visible. As Tay stood motionless from surprise, the Moon Queen spoke. "Very well. If it is necessary to deal with this unseen enemy; if Princess Rei confirms this new presence, you may stay. However, you will be under my jurisdiction and my rules. You will only report to me any information you find. You will have quarters as any regular soldier, and may freely roam the palace and kingdom. But do not reveal your true powers unless absolutely necessary. In addition, you will have three immediate commands, whether your stay is only a few days or an entire year. First, as long as you remain on the moon, you are a guardian of the Queen. Second, you are also a guardian of my daughter, Princess Selenity." Tay noticed her eyes twinkled with some unknown amusement. "Finally, I am hosting a masquerade ball in two days. You shall be my daughter's escort to this event, and also dance the first dance with her. After that, a certain other gentleman will take your place, and perhaps you will then find another partner of your liking." She winked at him knowingly, and he bowed. The room had turned back to normal as he finished the bow. He saluted, and the Queen motioned her approval for him to leave. Tay beamed with happiness as he left.

* * *

The next day, having spent a night in temporary guest quarters, Tay was summoned before the Queen, where he learned that the fire reading had been performed, and had indeed confirmed his vision. Yet there was no way of knowing exactly when the enemy would strike. Tay spent the rest of the day in earnest meditation.

Then the day of the ball arrived. After a good night's sleep in the soldier's quarters he was now given, Tay roamed the gardens of the castle for a little while, and then took in other sites around the kingdom, as a regular visitor might do.

The masquerade soon began, and was quite crowded. Tay wore a black tuxedo and the same black cape with navy blue inlay as he had brought with him. His mask was white with a blue teardrop under the corner of the left eye, and covered the upper half of his face. He smiled to himself when he learned of the Queen's plan. He had heard of the Moon Princess's love for a certain Earth Prince, but because Earth was having diplomatic problems with the Moon Kingdom, it was difficult for the two to meet. Thus, the Queen secretly invited Prince Endymion to attend, knowing that he would not be recognized at a ball where masks were worn.

With the plan set, Tay escorted the Moon Princess into the ballroom. At first she said nothing, but as the first dance started, she began to talk about random things: gardens, her friends, and of course the prince. Tay smiled, and talked about waterfalls, and his knowledge of soldiers, which gave her some idea of his importance. He even hinted at having met a princess that she would know, and possibly knowing something of her prince. "One of you princesses is from my home planet. I wear the symbol of my home as proof. Your prince I have seen before, and heard much of. But I can not tell what must be seen." His comments left her puzzled, but this game intrigued young Selenity.

She had finally noticed his ring of aqua and would have taken a guess, when the first dance came to an end. Tay bowed to her, and the pointed to someone approaching behind her. "I must go find my princess, but perhaps that is your prince." Selenity turned to face a man in a black cape and tuxedo, with a dark mask that only covered his eyes. She turned to thank the unknown escort, but he had vanished amidst the crowd.

The rest of the ball was joyful for all in attendance. The music seemed to say, "Life is short, so love while you can." Tay found Princess Ami, and took his second dance with her, albeit this time in disguise. She felt his aura was unusual, and vaguely familiar. And she could not find the urge to dance with anyone else, so they continued dancing as long as the music played. She asked nothing of him or his past, but felt strangely calmed by his presence.

Afterward, most of the visitors left, so that only a few princesses and gentlemen remained, to take a walk through the gardens. It was a happy scene, couples walking together, admiring the scenery and the comforts of having sociable companions. Princess Selenity and her prince led the way for one group, and a few other princesses unknown to Tay pointed out a row of sakura trees and left in that direction. Tay and Ami had followed Selenity, talking about how obvious how obvious the Moon Princess was happy, and that she owed her mother an apology.

Ami had brought up this interesting topic. "She had blamed her mother for not letting her travel to Earth to see Prince Endymion on her own. But now she knows that her mother only had good intentions for keeping her daughter at the palace. It must not have been safe to travel, and the Queen must have planned this very secretly, to not have any gossip." Ami was her usual thoughtful self.

Tay smiled. "I was happy to play my part in it. I can not admit to being as important as a prince when it comes to diplomacy, but I have my own reasons for being here. Although this event was quite festive rather than serious, I have achieved one goal already. I have made your acquaintance."

This surprised the princess of Mercury. "What business do you have with knowing me, of all the people here?"

Tay laughed richly. "In case you have not noticed the obvious bond we have had tonight, I shall further inform you that I am from your home planet." He displayed his ring so that she might examine it. "This is the twin gemstone of Mercury, the Aquamarine. I do not claim royalty, but your mother values my service nonetheless."

Ami was left stunned. This gentleman, slightly older than herself, was a prominent person on her planet, claimed to know her, and yet she didn't even know anything about him. "I did not know. What should I call you?"

"I am General Tay Lorien. However, princess, you may simply call me Tay."

"Tay..." She thought for a moment, as if some memory had known a person of such a name. A soldier... more than a soldier.

A loud crash interrupted her train of thought. Ahead of them a break in the wall had appeared, with smoke and rubble close beside where the Moon Princess and Earth Prince had been walking. Three youma appeared; two with swords, and one who quickly sent a blast of dark energy at Princess Selenity. Tay put up a clear barrier with a flick of his wrist, which completely stopped the attack in a shimmer of blue. Endymion pulled out a sword near his hip, and slashed through that monster with a burst of speed. The two armed creatures took sword stances while Endymion prepared to attack again, and Tay summoned a sword of ice. Tay ran up beside the Earth Prince, evening the odds, while the princesses stood in some shock, each for different reasons.

Endymion proved his skills in a quick battle of swords, by disarming the first creature before destroying it. The second lunged at Tay, who jumped over both the attack and the enemy in a half twisting flip, and stabbed the youma from behind as he landed. His sword sent a wave of blue energy through the monster, freezing it. It was simple enough for Tay to shatter it afterward. The prince and Tay return to check on the well being of the princesses. Endymion comforted the frightened Selenity.

Tay approached Ami, who had fallen to her knees with a look that might have been shame. As he approached her, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I... could not protect her. Although I took an oath that I would protect Princess Selenity, I froze."

Tay put his hand on her shoulder, trying to find the words that might comfort her. "Do not lose faith in your powers. Although you are not finished with your training, I know that you have enough power to protect her. The powers of Mercury work in many ways. But it will never fail you. Princess Selenity was not injured, and she was protected by Mercury. While I am here on the moon, I am also sworn to protect your princess." His hand that rested upon her shoulder started to glow with the color of the aura that had appeared to protect Selenity.

"Tay, are you...?" Ami's question was left unfinished and unanswered.

"Your power is with me, as mine is with you. It is not failure to let a friend help in your guardianship." He helped her to her feet. "Also know that I am here to protect you, as you are quite dear to me, as I am so far away from my home. My wish to protect you is as strong as the promises I have made to protect others. I have had that wish for six long years." He paused for a moment, and then told her one more thing. "And I brought you here, to the Moon, with our Queen. I lost two people dear to me that day, but I have found one again."

Ami listened to Tay's history with interest, and some sympathy. She could not remember what had occurred six years ago, but she knew that General Vilya was killed during her arrival to the Moon Kingdom. His student had defended the palace alone after Ura was fatally wounded. And thus, Tay had lost his friend and someone else that day. Herself. But what made her so special to him? She would either have to remember her childhood, or ask him someday. For now, she was content with calling it a night.

Tay left Ami to think about the length of his history that he dared reveal. He didn't tell her of the dance, nor of his acquiring the armor and powers of the legendary knight. All would be known in time. Maybe soon.

an: Well, there you have it. After a three year delay between chapters 2 and 3, the series is finished. I hope you enjoyed my story, and although I hope to eventually continue it in an RPG or a new series, I don't mind if you make your own endings, as long as you forward them to me.


End file.
